All I Want
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: Cloud is tired of living alone, so he decides to get pregnant and start his own family. He just needs to find a good sperm donor first. This is just an AU PWP two-shot for now but may be continued based on interest. Features a gender fluid Cloud and the angst muffin that is Vincent
1. Chapter 1

**i actually wrote most of this while i was bored and horny at work. still wanted to bash my head against the wall by the end of it though.**

 **i also don't consider 17 underage so there's that. well, unless it's a really old person with a 17 yo but somehow vincent just falls into a moral blind spot for me. oh well, this is still happening.**

 **like i said in the summary, this is a smutty oneshot for now, but if there's enough interest, i'll continue it**

 **this is also my first time writing Hetero? sex so i hope i did well. i enjoy comments and criticism so feel free to drop them in the comments. i'm also looking for an extra beta reader to help out since mine is always sick and can't always get back to me. if ur interested, comment or pm me and i'll get back to you**

 **half beta'd by DamiaOfLight**

* * *

The day is bright and sunny again, which doesn't happen as often up here in the mountains. I close my eyes and breathe in the cool air, holding it for a moment before letting it go in a whoosh. Today is the day I try out my plan again, and I need to prepare to head down into town later. The mountains are a very dangerous place to live with all of the monsters roaming about; but they're the only place to find a stable food and water supply outside Midgar. People live as close as they dare to escape the uncertainty of the wastes.

Most don't have the means or will to brave the creatures that live as high up as I do, so I don't have much competition for the resources. This also means that there isn't really anyone to talk to or spend time with. That normally is a plus for me, but I've been feeling rather lonely this past year. That will soon change, however, if my plan works out properly. For the past few months, I've been making plans to have a baby. That way I can have a family, which I haven't had since my mum died several years ago.

The first month was spent researching on what to expect and how to care for a child, both in and out of the womb. The next month I spent getting everything ready in the house as well as prepping my body for what's to come. It took me quite a while to figure out my ovulation cycle and when I would be most fertile. According to some midwives and a couple of prostitutes, 14 days after the end of my period is the best time to try. Or not, with regards to the second group. This is just a rough estimate, but it is good enough for me to go off of.

This meant I had to spend a significant amount of time with female parts, just so I could mark when my period began and ended. That wasn't fun at all. It kind of made me reevaluate my plan and if what I wanted was really worth it, since pregnancy and labour was supposed to be even worse. But at the end of the day, I knew I couldn't stand to let a woman to live with me up here for any length of time. Not to mention trust someone enough to keep or understand my secrets. That and I didn't actually mind my changed body or the thought of sleeping with men. Taking one last look around at the trees, I go back inside to eat a small breakfast.

The third month I decided to enact my plan. I dolled myself up and went out towards Corel to find myself a sperm donor on the 13th day of my cycle. This way I don't have to worry too much about time and if I hit it off with whoever I find, I may spend another day or two with them before going back home. I did find a nice enough guy, he was very eager and I found him very attractive. We spent two nights together and I slipped away while he slept. Not a bad way to lose my female virginity if I do say so. I wonder if losing my male virginity would be any different.

I waited a couple of weeks but nothing seemed to change. Then my period came and I knew for sure that it didn't take. I got pretty depressed but figured that I just had to try again. Maybe we just weren't compatible or I got my days wrong. It could also have been the condoms, which is a rather expensive luxury, but I made sure to poke holes in them when he wasn't looking. It may not have helped my chances at getting pregnant, but it made the sex a bit easier the first time. Just shows how considerate he was of me, but it still wasn't fully appreciated.

That's why I'm going into town again today. I'll have to go to a different town if it doesn't stick again, but I have a feeling it's going to work this time. I make quick work of my simple meal of fruit and vegetables, and decide to take a bath. It will take a while to get ready, and a bit longer to get into town. So I should start getting ready now if I want to make it into town before nightfall. I go outside to the large barrel and quickly fill it up with some ice I made from magic. Going back and forth between the frigged river and my self made bath will just take too long. Once filled to the brim with chunks of ice, I go over to my woodpile and get several logs to put underneath the stone stand. I arrange the wood and then light the wood on fire, once again with magic. I'm not as good with fire magic as I am with ice, so it takes a bit before the flames catch onto the wood.

It will take a bit of time for the ice to melt and the resulting water to heat up enough to be comfortable, so I'll go ahead and get all my clothes and stuff ready for when I need it. I go inside my house and into the bedroom. I pull out a white lacy bra and matching panties from a dresser, and put them on my bed alongside a plain white sundress. I don't have a lot going for me in the bust and hip department, so I made sure the dress only went down to my knees. I've got to say, my legs are hands down the sexiest part of my body. So I've got to flaunt them as much as possible to grab attention. Not to say I didn't try to do something with my tits, but A cups can only be pushed up so far, and I didn't want to stuff a bra and look ridiculous.

I next bring out what little makeup I own, along with a round mirror that's big enough to see my face in. I set that on the bed as well and check back up on my makeshift bathtub. The ice has melted, only filling 3/4ths of the barrel. I dip my finger in to find it just shy of lukewarm and go back inside to get my scented soaps and oils. I also turn around and grab my razor after nearly making it outside again.

One thing I'm not fond of is the expectation of smooth armpits and having no hair below the knee. It's not really horrible, it's just tedious to maintain so I decided to only do it when I go into town while looking for a man. I draw the line at my groin though. No way in Gaia's name am I putting a razor blade down there, not even for a trim. It's not really a requirement, since that guy from last month didn't seem to care about it. Besides, with how itchy my legs got from the hair growing back in, it would be absolutely maddening if it was near more sensitive areas.

I grab a threadbare towel and check the temperature of the water again, dousing the fire once it's hot enough. Slipping out of my sweater, jeans, and boots, I hoist myself into the barrel. I quickly go through the motions of washing myself and shaving, only briefly stopping to enjoy the warm water that now smelled of citrus. I even give my lady parts a rub, just to distract myself from the mounting nerves. Once the water starts to cool, I hop out and wrap my body up quickly. I grab my clothes and rush back inside to finish drying and to get ready.

* * *

I take one last look in the mirror to check my makeup and then adjust my bra again. Bras are constricting, but they make my boobs look perkier so I'll tolerate it. The dress hugs my body nicely though, flaring out around my hips a bit so I don't completely look like a stick. I nervously run my hand through my short spiky hair that I never bother to grow out, and then huff.

Better get going or else I won't make it by nightfall. I shove on my boots that are by the front door and pick up my low heeled shoes that go with the outfit. I'll change into them when I get into town. I also grab my pack that holds a change of clothes and some rations that will last me a day or so, just in case. There's also some of the Gil I've saved in one of the pockets in case I need it. I step outside into the cool air again and take a fortifying breath. I let it out slowly and concentrate on the faint hum of the planet. It touches me curiously and I send a quick prayer for luck. The hum fades back into the background and I finally set off down the mountain, following one of the many faint animal trails.

It only takes a few hours to get to the outskirts of town, not having run into any trouble with monsters along the way. It's mid afternoon now and I had eaten a few of my rations on my journey as a late lunch. This gives me plenty of time to look around for a suitable partner. I made a promise to myself at the start of this that I wouldn't succumb to desperation, and carefully choose myself a partner for the night. Just because this is a temporary relationship with only one goal in mind, that doesn't mean I can't have someone who will treat me right and make me feel good at the same time. I found one last month, so I can also find one this month.

I stop behind some trees and pull off my boots, switching them out for my heels. I shove the boots into the bottom of my bag, underneath my extra clothes, and zip it back up again. I sling my pack onto my back and proceed into town. The hum of the planet is quieter near the wastes, since the Lifestream isn't as close to the surface as it is in the mountains. When I was young, my mum said that Gaia withdrew from the surface to protect itself when humans started stealing it's essence for power. Now, most of the world is a barren wasteland with only a few places able to sustain plant life. Humans were able to come up with other ways to create power, but food became scarce and fresh food is now considered to be the most valuable resource in most places. Only places like Midgar, Mideel, and Corel have access to fertile land.

My main targets will be the travelers whom I will most likely find near the inns and stables, so I head in that direction once the dirt path turns into cobblestone streets. The inn's are closer to the wastes, so I have to cut through the entire town to get to them. The centre of town is, as always, bustling with people who are either shopping or trying to hawk their wares. The crowds make me uncomfortable as they press in on me so I try to push my way through as quickly as possible. A low hum of energy distracts me momentarily, making me halt near the local machine shop. I scrunch my eyebrows and look around, trying to find the source. I could be mistaken, but it feels like Gaia is only a few feet from me. No, not Gaia, the feeling isn't quite the same.

I get closer to the store when a man leaves with a parcel. The man's looks are what catch my attention at first. His long black hair that spills over and through a red bandana wrapped around his head, as well as the long tattered red cloak over top dark clothes, would stand out anywhere. Corel may be near some mountains but the heat of the wastes still permeate the city. He must be boiling in those clothes. The man heads off in the direction of the inns and that's when I feel the hum move away. I frown and decide to follow him, wondering if the feeling is coming from the strange man.

I follow him for about a block when I decide that, yes, the feeling is coming from him. This intrigues me more and I observe him closer as I follow behind. He's definitely a traveler, since I've never seen or sensed him around before. He doesn't stop to socialize with anyone, and seems to ignore everything that's going on around him like they don't exist. He's also very agile, gliding through the crowds like a fish through water. He's wearing strange armour on his feet and on one of his arms. This seems a bit strange to me, but it may be more for aiding in combat than in actual defense. The golden boots and his fingers are pointed, likely to make a physical attack more potent. He also has a formidable looking gun holstered on his right leg. From what I can tell from behind, his body is compact and his shirt and pants are practically hugging him. His ass looks especially good from what glimpses I can get of it too.

I didn't get a good look at his face earlier due to my distraction, so I will have to get in closer. That will have to wait until he reaches his destination though. I don't think he would appreciate me stopping him in the middle of the street for no real reason when he looks to be in a hurry. So I discreetly follow him all to way to the Cokatolis Inn, waiting outside when he enters. It's not the worst inn in town, if rumors are to be believed, and is very popular with travelers for the reasonable price of rooms and booze. I look through the windows into the Tavern on the first floor, and see the mystery man seated in the far right corner facing the rest of the room and door. I still can't really see his face, but he seems to be doing something with the package he was carrying.

I back away from the window but hesitate to go inside. This will be more new territory for me. I've never actually approached someone on my own before except for the rare occasions I had to buy or sell something in town. The man I hooked up with last time actually approached me first and started flirting. I decided I was interested and was actually the one to suggest we do more than flirt, but the fact remains that he was the one to initiate the whole thing. In this case, I will have to be the one to start the interaction, and I'm not even sure if it will go anywhere. He may even ignore me like he does everything else. I shift back and forth on my feet, before the curiosity and the hum I can still feel from him eventually spur me forward.

The bar is dark and smoky from the various smokers, and reeks of spirits. Quite a few of the patrons turn to eye me as I quietly make my way through the room. Many of them keep their eyes on me, one even whistling as I pass. This makes my face heat up a little, but my target is right over there and I don't want to leave without trying my luck with him.

He has spread out quite a few machine parts that are laying out on the table, the contents of the package most likely. He's holding a screwdriver and seems to be performing maintenance on what I had previously thought to be just a gauntlet. It is instead a mechanical prosthetic arm that extends from his left bicep down. I finally make it to the edge of his table and he glances up at me briefly before going back to his work. There's a glass of beer sitting to the side, untouched. I put a small smile on my face and finally speak up, my hands clasped nervously behind my back.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?"

He raises his head to look at me again, and I make sure to keep the smile on my face. I finally get to see his face properly, and I'm not disappointed. His face is obscured somewhat by his clothes and hair, but what I can see is not what you would expect from a traveler. His skin is smooth and appears flawless, covering a not quite angular jaw line. The man seems almost youthful, like he never managed to get rid of all of his baby fat. His ruby eyes are the only thing to suggest that he was probably older than initially suggested. I'm not sure if it's the lighting or the colour of his clothes, but his skin seems so pale it's almost colourless. He looks me over, his gaze almost halting when they pass over my legs. I resist the urge to smile even more, pleased with the attention no matter how brief. The man quickly goes back to fiddling with his arm, seemingly dismissing me.

"Suit yourself."

I do grin wider this time and remove my pack, setting it near the wall as I slide in across the booth from him. I smooth my dress down as I situate myself, making sure the skirt is tucked under my legs properly. The man removes a damaged part from the inner mechanism of his arm and places it on a napkin, staining it with oil. He picks up a matching part from the pile and inserts it, twitching his fingers to make sure the movement is ok before tightening it into place. He then moves on to poke at another part a little closer to his hand. I watch this with curiosity, still trying to understand the feeling I get from him. He doesn't seem inclined to talk so I'll have to keep the conversation going for now.

"My name's Cloud. What's yours?"

His eyes flicker up, only briefly resting on my face before focusing on his task again. I notice a barmaid making her way over and I shake my head, not wanting anything right now. My nerves are pretty much making my hunger nonexistent right now. She quickly veers in another direction and I turn back when I hear the man's gruff voice.

"Vincent."

I hum in answer. What do I say now?

"That's a nice name."

He doesn't respond and just loosens the part he was poking before. I suppress the urge to shift around.

"Better than mine anyway. Yours is more normal, if a bit old fashioned. My mum was pretty obsessed with nature. Could've been worse though, she probably had over a dozen plant names to give me."

Vincent puts the part next to the other one on the stained napkin and reaches for another one silently. He gives no indication that he's listening to me and I sigh. I look around the bar and consider leaving and trying my luck elsewhere. Then I look back at the pale faced man and I find myself coming to an abrupt decision. Fuck beating around the bush, I don't have time for this if it isn't going to go anywhere. I clasp my hands on top of the table and look him in his down-turned eyes as much as I can.

"Right then, I'll just cut to the chase. I want to have sex with you."

A screeching noise rings out above the din of the bar as Vincent's grip on the screwdriver slips, scraping across the metal in his exposed arm. The chatter around us doesn't change, only a few people glancing our way in curiosity. A sly smile spreads on my face as he finally looks up at me, bafflement shining in his eyes. _Oh_ , I like this. I cup my chin in both hands, elbows propped on the aged tabletop.

"Oh, so you were listening to me."

An exasperated look crosses what I can see of his face and I laugh, enjoying myself quite a bit now that the tension is gone. He grunts sullenly and looks down at his arm, most likely assessing the possible damage.

An exasperated look crosses what I can see of his face and I laugh, enjoying myself quite a bit now that the tension is gone. He grunts sullenly and looks down at his arm, most likely assessing the possible damage.

"You shouldn't joke about such things."

Awe, he's pouting. I rest my chin fully on my left hand, laughter dying down to chuckles.

"Well, you were being rude and ignoring me."

He huffs and lifts the tool again. I roll my eyes and reach over, grabbing his metal arm. He freezes and looks at me with trepidation. I smile at him apologetically, motioning for the tool with my right hand.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I can help with your maintenance if you like."

He glances between my free hand and his occupied one. I huff in annoyance and pull the thing out of his grip, making him glare at me a bit. I glower back at him and tighten my grip on the screwdriver.

"Look, I really am sorry. And me helping you with this is bound to be easier and faster than you doing it yourself. Just tell me what you need me to do."

I don't move and just watch him. He seems to be deliberating, still shifting his eyes back and forth. Just before I decide to give up on the whole thing he relaxes, his tense posture easing up just a bit. He directs his focus back on his arm and I do the same.

"Tighten the screw slowly until I tell you to stop."

I nod and do so, noticing him do the same twitching thing with his fingers. He's watching me like a hawk and I take the time to look over the area, to see if there's any damage from his little scare. Thankfully it seems to just be a little scratch. He soon tells me to stop and I look back up to his passive face.

"What next?"

He seems to consider it for a moment, opening and closing his hand absently. He then reaches over and picks up a curved plate, putting it over the exposed inner workings. I quickly pick up a few of the loose screws and fit them in the corresponding holes. While I tighten them up, he points to another panel.

"Unscrew this panel next. I want to make sure nothing else needs replacing."

I nod and tighten up the last one, quickly moving on to the next task. I glance up at Vincent's face again, trying to gauge his mood. He's no longer wound up and seems composed if not at ease. Maybe he'll be more receptive to my request now. I look back down and pull out a screw, setting it to the side. I start on another one and speak again.

"I wasn't joking you know. I really did approach you for sex."

I see him tense up again from the corner of my eye and I frown. I glare up at his stony face and resist the urge to slam the tool down on the table. Or to stab him with it. I doubt he would consider pain very sexy. Or maybe he would, who knows.

"Oh, stop acting like a prude. I'm not a prostitute so I'm not after your money or anything. I just wanted to have a good time tonight."

He's back to looking at me suspiciously and I finish taking the plate off his arm. I sigh and lean back into the booth, waiting for him to tell me what to do next. This isn't going well at all. Maybe I'll head to a different inn once I'm done helping him out. Maybe that guy from last month is back in town.

"You don't even know me."

I look up at the sound of his voice. He looks a bit confused and that makes me think. Maybe he's as bad at this as I am. I smile a little and let go of him, putting the tool down. I cross my arms over my chest and raise an eyebrow at him in challenge.

"So? That's the whole point."

He blinks at me and I continue, pointing at him. This guy must be as old fashioned as his name if he doesn't know how one night stands work. Or possibly naïve. At least more so than a recluse like me.

"You're not from here and neither am I. I specifically came into town looking for some company and didn't want the hassle of hooking up with someone I knew. It's easier to hook up with no strings when you've never met the person before. I saw you, thought you were attractive, and decided to try my luck."

He looks contemplative now, but still ultimately wary. I sigh and run my hand through my spiky fringe to the pointed back, ruffling my hair a bit. I reach back for his arm and grab it and the screwdriver again. I keep my eyes focused on the oiled metal, wanting to just get this over with now. God, socializing is fucking _hard_. I thought girls were supposed to have an easier time booty calling than men.

"Look, you don't have to worry about it. I'll finish helping you with this and get out of your hair. I'll just try my luck elsewhere and you won't have to bother with me again."

He doesn't do anything for a moment, frustrating me even more. I almost jump when he speaks again, and takes the screwdriver out of my loosened grip.

"How old are you?"

It's my turn to be confused as he examines his arm, twiddling his fingers again.

"Seventeen, why?"

He doesn't answer right away, looking thoughtful. He doesn't take anything out to replace, though, and puts the plate back on. It's only for a moment, but I'm pretty sure a world-weary look crossed his face before he schools it again. He looks back up at me and looks resolved. He hands the tool back to me, motioning towards the screws. I start putting them back in as he starts re-packing the unused parts, placing them carefully back in the bag they likely came from.

"I'm not opposed to your offer if it is still open."

I look up at him suddenly, my mind blank. He doesn't meet my eyes, keeping them locked onto his task. Once his words click, I slowly smile. _Score_! I eagerly nod at him and return to my task with a renewed fervor. I see him nod in return and clear his throat, putting the last metal bit into the bag. He then turns his attention to the glass of beer that has remained untouched this entire time. I finish with my task, putting the tool in with the parts. I reach over and pull my pack closer to me, ready to leave once he finishes his drink.

He only drinks half of his beer before setting it down with a soft thud. He gets up, holding his bag of parts in his mechanical hand and fishes around in one of his pockets for money. How does he fit anything in those things? He lays out a few Gil and then looks at me, jerking his head towards the stairs. I stand up and follow behind, excitement bubbling in my chest. My smile remains plastered to my face all the way up to his room, and soon I'm standing inside a small one person room. It's the standard setup, a single person bed with a small nightstand to the left of it. The lamp on top of the table was already on and glowing dimly next to the shuttered window. There was also a small, 20-inch box TV sitting on a set of dressers to the right of the bed against the wall. There's also a door to the right, nestled near the corner of the room that likely lead to the toilet. Probably doesn't have a shower, you have to pay extra for those and this looked like a standard room.

Vincent removes his armoured boots near the door and heads over to the nightstand. He sets his parcel down, while I observe my surroundings. I hear him sigh tiredly and runs his hand through his seemingly unkempt hair. He pulls off his bandana with the movement and unbuckles the worn red cloak with his mechanical hand. He must have had the thing for awhile, since his movements with it aren't jerky at all. He takes both articles of clothing and walks around the bed and over to the dresser. He opens the top drawer and I can see a black duffel bag stuffed inside. He folds both of them up and places them inside, next to the bag. He then looks up and glances at my own burden, which I've clutched to my chest.

"You can place that in here if you wish. Or you can place it somewhere else."

I look at the drawers and think, it's as good a place as any. I nod and approach him, not so subtly eyeing him at the same time. His outfit has a lot of buckles, but deliciously outlines his figure. He sees me ogling and notices when I see the triple barrel handgun still strapped to his muscular thigh. It's likely a very good and expensive piece of equipment, judging my the custom make and the intricate design. He must've mistaken my attention on the item as wariness, because he quickly removes it and the holster. He unloads it and places it all next to the TV. He looks back at me, obviously waiting to see what I'll do in response. I smile at him and reach into the side pocket of my pack, pulling out a sturdy folding hunting knife. It is about three inches long from hilt to tip, and is half serrated near the base. I place it next to his gun and put my pack in the second drawer, which is empty, closing both the top and middle drawer afterwards. When I look back up, I see him looking at my weapon with interest.

"I carry it for defense."

He hums appreciatively and looks back to me.

"You can keep it nearby if it makes you feel more comfortable."

I observe him for a moment and then nod, picking up the knife. I only do this because he seems to want me to, like it would reassure him that I had something to protect myself with nearby. Not that I would use it on him if it came to it. It's what I use when gutting and cleaning wildlife and killing the smaller monsters. If I do need to protect myself, I'll use magic to stun or kill him. It's much more efficient for me to use, and it's something he wouldn't expect.

I walk over to the bed, and slide over the covers to place the knife on the nightstand. I rest it against the ugly looking lamp, on the opposite side of the parts bag. I turn back around and sit on the side of the bed, shoving the beige covers to the end of the bed. I look up at Vincent to see him observing me, much like I was doing him earlier. I look down at my shoes, bending down to take them off. This probably gives him a nice view of my chest, lacking though it may be. I set my shoes under the bed and hear a rustling, clinking noise. I look back up and see him undoing the buckles on his complicated shirt, apparently after having taken off his glove.

Well, that's one less thing I have to deal with I guess. I reach up to the sleeves of my dress, making to take it off, when I feel a warm hand on one of mine. I look up, noticing Vincent's exposed chest before slowly looking up into his eyes. He's somewhat crouched over me, making his shirt hang open a bit. it's really difficult for me not to look away from his intense eyes. He pulls my hand away from my shoulder and I drop the other one onto my lap. The pale man thinks for a moment and then speaks, still holding my hand.

"How do you want me to do this?"

I smile at him and reach up to touch his cheek, pushing his long hair out of the way. It seems he really is pale, and not just a trick of the light. He almost leans into my touch, a mere twitch of his head before he reigns it in just as quick. I stroke my thumb along his skin, marveling at how soft it is.

"We'll start off with me on my back, and see where it goes from there."

He nods and lets go of my hand. He brings his flesh hand up to my own face, lightly stoking my cheek with his thumb in an imitation of my previous action. His metal hand grabs my wrist, lowering it to my side. The limb is just a bit cold, startling me a little since I wasn't expecting it. He gazes at me, almost as if he's trying to memorize every detail. Like I'm something rare that must be preserved within his mind.

He leans forward, cupping my jaw with a calloused hand. My head tilts up with little persuasion, and our lips meet. The kiss is gentle and chaste, meant to test boundaries more than anything else. I close my eyes and push into it, showing the desire that's already curling through my body. I open my mouth in invitation, licking along his lips. He opens his mouth as well, after a brief moment of hesitation. Our tongues meet and curl around each other, before Vincent decides to take initiative and explore my mouth.

His flesh hand threads through my hair and his metal one carefully rests on my ribs, just below my breast. I raise my hands and set them on his abdomen, slowly feeling my way up to his shoulders. I brush over firm abs and pecs, sliding my hands up and under his shirt. I slowly push it down his arms, feeling the corded muscles of his shoulders and arms as well. Vincent releases his grip on my hair and gently pushes me down onto the bed. He breaks the kiss and I open my eyes, panting a bit. He completely removes his shirt and I take the time to appreciate the view. He's delightfully toned, with very little fat covering his body. Built more for speed and endurance rather than strength. His skin is not flawless, however, and is adorned with a few ropy scars. They look like claw marks, likely gained from a few moments of carelessness while fighting wild beasts. My fingers twitch and my mouth waters, wanting to touch him again.

The man discards the shirt somewhere on the floor and leans back over me. His legs touch mine, which are dangling uselessly over the side of the bed. He grabs my waist and hauls me up and over to lie along the length if the bed, with my head resting on the pillow. I grunt in surprise from the sudden movement, grabbing his arms to keep myself stable. I quickly raise my knees up to allow the much taller man room on the cramped bed, probably giving him a good view of my butt in the process. My face heats up from making an embarrassing noise, and I pout up at Vincent who his chuckling softly. His dilated eyes swimming with mirth. He slowly gets onto the bed, towering above me as he places his flesh hand on my knee. It travels down and goes underneath my skirt, exposing the rest of my thighs to him. He nudges my legs apart and settles his between them. My heart picks up speed and I start to feel the tingle of arousal throughout my body settle in my groin.

I breath in shakily and lift my hands up to his chest again, curiously tracing his scars. The large ones are obvious from a distance, but upon a closer inspection I can see many more faded ones lining his body. Most of them are a dull silver, blending in with his ashy skin. They range from long to short, lone and crosshatched. The one thing that is similar about them though, is that they're all thin and appear to be surgical. I don't have time to contemplate them further though, because I'm being kissed deeply again. This time is more insistent as he presses me down into the creaking mattress. His hands had left my legs and are now running up along my hip, over top the rumpled fabric of my dress. He feels along my waist and across my ribs to rest on top of my breasts. My legs twitch closer to the man's hips, a low moan escaping through our dueling lips.

I pull him down, trying to get more contact between us as we explore each other's body. I took to tracing his back while he kept sweeping his hands up and down my sides. Wanting a bit more now, I lift up my hips to brush against his. Vincent sharply inhales and breaks the kiss, only to move down to my neck. It's my turn to gasp, as he starts to suck and nip just underneath my jaw. He grinds down into me this time, and I can feel a fire growing in between my legs. I feel my loins clench, and decide to start exploring a bit lower. I move my right hand from Vincent's shoulder blade and slowly trail it down his rippling back.

I'm really tempted to grab his ass, but the feeling of a bulge brushing against me makes me detour down to the front of his pants. There will be time for that luscious rump later, right now I want to see what I'll be dealing with. So without further ado, I slide my hand down the dark leather and squeeze the hard flesh underneath. I hear a grunt and then Vincent's hand is moving down to my leg, likely getting the hint to move this along. His flesh hand trails up my thigh and finally goes back under my dress. His hand stops when it reaches my panties, and his thumb brushes the skin on my hip just above the waistline. Pulling my hands away from him, I let him lean back up into a kneeling position. His flesh hand is still up my skirt, but the look on his face makes me flush more. It's odd, seeing that normally stoic face look so hungry for me.

I look away, suddenly feeling flustered. I start tugging my skirt up, wanting to focus on removing my dress instead any strange feelings I may be having other than lust. I feel the mechanical hand on my other hip and he moves them up my body, removing my dress as he caresses my body in the same motion. I'm forced to lift my arms as the fabric goes over my head, briefly blocking my vision of the man above me. The dress is soon gone and resting somewhere on the floor, leaving me in only my underwear. I bring my hands back to Vincent's pants, this time going for his belt. I grimace at the thing, yanking on it when I can't get it undone.

"Why are you even wearing a belt!? You're practically poured into your pants!"

He huffs at my grumbling, likely taking amusement in my frustration. I scowl up at him and his stupid smirking face, crossing my arms over my chest. He relents and undoes both his belt buckle and the fly of his pants, shuffing the article off with ease. His pants join the other clothes on the floor, the belt hitting the wood with a thunk.

"Fucking finally!"

My hands are back on him, feeling him through his boxers now. I ignore his chuckling and run my fingers under the elastic, teasing the both of us with the action. His hands go underneath my back and lift me up into a sitting position, with my legs still framing his as I straddle him. Our bodies are pressed flush against each other and I can feel his length grinding into my pelvis. I groan and rock forward into it, feeling undies getting moist from the anticipation. Vincent kisses me again and the next thing I know, my bra is unhooked and lying on the floor as well. Well, he's already way better than the last guy. The poor thing had spent ten minuets trying to figure it out before looking sheepish and letting me do it. Vincent must have more experience with this.

He lays me down again and hooks his fingers around my panties. Taking the hint, I lift my hips as he pulls them off. The next to go are his own undergarments and soon we're both fully exposed to each other. I look down at Vincent's member, practically vibrating with curiosity. It's not too big, and is very proportional with the rest of his body. It's probably the only part of him that has any colour, flushed and standing at full attention now. I cup it with my hand, wanting to feel it against directly against my skin. I hear a deep groan, and then Vincent's forehead is resting against mine. My head is being pressed back into the pillow and his dark hair is framing our heads, making his strained face the only I can see.

"That's not the best idea at the moment."

I hum and look down, pursing my lips in thought. I look back up, not taking my hand off his throbbing member.

"Want me to take the edge off?"

To illustrate my point, I gently curl my fingers around his shaft. He closes his eyes and takes a shuddering breath in. He holds it for a moment before letting it back out, shaking his head. I remove my hand and he leans back up again. His mechanical hand comes to rest just under my breast, teasing my nipple with a now lukewarm thumb. My breath catches from the sensation and I lift my chest, inviting him to play with it more. He just applies a bit more pressure and rests his other hand on my inner thigh, rubbing it softly. I look into his smoldering eyes, and he looks serious again.

"I'm going to prepare you now, if that's ok."

I smile and thread my fingers through his surprisingly silky hair. I tug him down and crush our mouths back together. He grunts from the sudden movement, and has to quickly brace himself before he falls on top of me. I release him soon after and give him a cheeky grin, met only by his exasperated face.

"Go right ahead. Just hurry it up or _I'm_ not going to last long."

He nods and brings three of his fingers up to his mouth, sucking on them while rubbing my chest some more. Once his fingers are sufficiently coated, he brings them down to my slick entrance. It really must be said that the clitoris is an amazing piece of anatomy, right up there with the prostate. His wet fingers immediately find and curl around it, rubbing and gently prodding against my sensitive folds. I moan loudly and automatically curl my body back, head pressing further into the pillow. My eyes roll, and my eyelids flutter from the intense sensations. My breathing gets heavier and I wrap my arms around Vincent's neck, bringing him in for another bruising kiss. He re-positions his hand, rubbing my clit with his thumb and forefinger while slowly sliding the other fingers inside me. My grip tightens and I try to wrap my legs around him, only being stopped by his mechanical hand on my thigh.

I groan and grind my hips into his hand, trying to get more. I can already feel my walls clamping down around him as he strokes and stretches my walls. I start to tug on his black mane and we break apart, giving me room to pant while still clinging to him. My moans rise in volume as I feel the pressure building in my core. I'm practically dripping now, but it still isn't enough. I push on his strong chest and look into his lust filled eyes.

"Right, ha~, in me. Ngh, now."

He nods and removes his hand, which is glistening from my fluids. He takes a moment to coat his dick with it, moaning from the renewed attention, before positioning himself at my entrance. He holds onto my hips and slowly slides in, causing both of us to shudder from the sensation. His ministrations made the penetration easier, but I still feel stretched and full once he's all the way in. I'm still adjusting to it when I feel a sharp sting on my left hip, causing me to yelp in pain. I look down and see blood dripping down where the sharp points of his mechanical hand had pierced the skin. Vincent is also looking at it, looking frustrated and a bit upset. He carefully removed his hand and looks at me, looking ready to stop what he's doing.

"Sorry. Do you-"

I shake my head and let go of the sheets that I was clutching, wrapping my arms around his neck again.

"It's fine, just startled me. Just put it where it can't do anymore damage and continue. I'll deal with it later."

He hesitates, looking conflicted, but soon winds the metal arm underneath my waist. This causes my back to arch against him, and the angle makes his cock grind pleasantly inside me. I hum in approval and bring him down for another kiss. I just can't get over how soft his lips are as they mold into mine. He brings his flesh hand up to cup my breast as he slides his dick out. He gives it a good squeeze and pushes back in, making me moan appreciatively. He soon sets a moderate pace, not to quick or too slow but is hard enough to get me gasping in seconds. He moves his head down to give some attention to both of my pert nipples, and I keep a firm grip of his hair to keep his head there.

I do my best to meet each thrust with my hips, and soon our gasps and moans are joining the wet sounds of our coupling. The bed creaks in protest, the aged springs not meant for such actions anymore. I feel myself clamping down on his engorged flesh and my cries start getting louder. I tug on his hair again, feeling desperate now.

"V-Vincent! I don't- oh! I'm not gunna last!"

He grunts again and braces his good arm next to my head, keeping his mechanical one wrapped around my waist. He lifts himself up a bit, with a hazy look of determination, and starts thrusting harder. I cry out again as he also grinds up, putting pressure on my clit with each stroke. I lock my ankles behind him, helping him get in deep. This goes on for a few more strokes before his motions start to stutter. My body suddenly seizes up, and I finally release the built up pressure from my core with a cry. I almost don't hear his own low bellow as he cums a moment later.

Spent, I relax my limbs and flop them down onto the mattress. Vincent manages to pull out before collapsing next to me, with his left arm still under my back. We just lay there and pant for awhile, boneless and sated. That is easily the best sex I've ever had. I look to my left so see his relaxed face. His eyes are closed but he isn't asleep, since his breathing hasn't evened out yet. I look down his body at his waist and remember something. With a lazy grin, I lift my arm and bring my hand down, swatting his exposed tush firmly. He gives a startled grunt and opens his narrow eyes, glaring at me.

"Well. I don't know about you, but if you give me a minute, I'll be up for round two."

He considers this and then nods, adjusting the both of us to be more comfortable while we wait. Oh, I'm definitely going to milk him for all he's worth.


	2. Chapter 2

**i'm not 100% ready to devote myself to this fic yet, but i felt comfortable enough adding another chapter. enjoy the smutty goodness.**

* * *

I groan and shift about, slowly dredging myself from sleep. I take a deep breath and nuzzle into the hard body below me, stretching my legs out as much as I can. I have to untangle them a bit, but I manage it in the end. I feel metal fingers twitch on my hip, and I squint my eyes open. The morning sun is up and pouring through the slats of the window and into the room, making it nice and bright. Mmmm, what time is it?

The fingers twitch again, and I turn my head around to look at the man I had been using as a pillow. Not that I had much choice, I had to lay half on top of him so that we both could fit in the bed comfortably. I didn't really pay attention to it while in the moment last night, but these sheets are kinda scratchy. With my chin digging into his chest, I look into Vincent's groggy eyes. Looks like he's just waking up too.

"Morning sunshine."

His eyes suddenly pop open, body tensing up and going still. My brows scrunch in concern, and I shift nervously as his mechanical arm constricts around my waist. The guy could probably crush me with that thing. His eyes focus on me and, after a moment, he finally relaxes. I let out a breath of relief, relaxing as well. Well, time to get up I guess.

I huff out a breath as I prop myself up, stretching my legs out again. I groan quietly at the pleasant ache in my core, and my back pops pleasantly from the movement. Vincent shifts below me, and I sit up fully to allow him up. I yawn and absently rub my stomach, still trying to get the grogginess out. I look down at my bare legs, and blearily note the cum from last night flaking off the skin of my thighs. I hum and look behind me as the bed shifts again.

Vincent is sitting up now, back to me and facing the opposite wall, where the window is. Hmm, the sun makes his skin look a bit more normal, but he's still pale as fuck. He's hunched over his knees, kneading his neck with his flesh hand. More of those scars litter his back, a particularly nasty one going straight down his spine. That doesn't look like it came from a monster, but that isn't my business. I turn more towards him, shifting my weight to get more comfortable.

"Hey, mind if I use the sink or something? I'm kind of messy."

He cranes his head back towards me, tangled black hair falling over his shoulder and across his back. He gives me a considering look, eyes only briefly straying down my body. I raise an eyebrow when our eyes meet again, and he turns back around with a quiet huff.

"There's a shower in the bathroom. You can use it if you want."

"Really? This looks like a normal room."

I swing my head around and look at the small, worn out door and narrow my eyes at it, considering. Would the water even be warm? I almost miss the quiet voice coming from behind me.

"I like being clean."

His weight leaves the bed, making the springs creak in relief. I look back up at him as he walks around the bed, and towards the dresser. He pauses before opening the top drawer, looking over at me again.

"You can go in first if you want. Do you want your bag?"

I hum again and look up at the wooden ceiling, before looking back down and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I hear the scrape of wood as Vincent opens the second drawer. He pulls my pack out and hands it to me. I nod at him and take it, placing it on my lap and pulling on the zipper. I rummage through my stuff, and pull out my change of clothes.

It's another sundress, but instead of all white it's cornflower blue with a cream colour crosshatched in along the hem. The bra and underwear is a plain cream colour, with no designs or patterns. I could only afford the one set of fancy underthings after all. Women's undergarments are ridiculously more expensive than boxers. I'm still debating which is more comfortable though.

I place the bag down by my feet, and look back up at Vincent, who's rummaging around in his own pack. Mmm, that's a pretty nice view. I tilt my head in thought, before finally standing. I remain in place, however, just looking at the bathroom door.

"What are your plans for the day?"

Vincent glances over at me, a skeptical look in his eye as he pulls an outfit from his duffel. I raise my brow at it. Why does he have two outfits that are exactly the same? Well, he looks amazing in leather, but really? Does have another cape in there too?

"I plan to leave as soon as possible. I need to start heading for the next town."

Shame. I didn't want to let him go so soon. I was hoping we could have at least one more round before I went back home. Unless… A smile spreads across my face as I approach the bathroom door. I look over my shoulder at the pale man, who's now placing his clothes on the bed, sly grin in place.

"Want to share the shower?"

He glances up at me, expression neutral. I waggle my eyebrows and jerk my head in the bathrooms direction.

"You know, one for the road and all that."

His face stays blank, and I just shrug and turn back around. I only got two rounds out of him, but I guess that's it. It may not be enough to get pregnant, but I'm not going to push my luck right now. I close the distance to the door, and finally go inside. Well, I could always find someone else to spend time with, but I don't really feel like it. I mean, the sex is nice, but the socializing is exhausting. I'd rather do it as little as possible.

The door clicks closed behind me, and I look around the cramped room. The sink and toilet take up one side of the room, with a small mirror perched above the sink. Both the sink and toilet seem to have seen better days, with the enamel cracked and chipped off in places. At least they're clean. The mirror is showing its age in the corners, but is placed low enough that I can see my face and neck in it.

Wow, those are some impressive hickeys. I run my hand through my messy hair, looking over my tired face before shaking my head and placing my clothes on the lip of the sink. I decide to lift the lid of the toilet, and take care of some business first. That was another thing that was pretty weird when I first changed. I mean, I have to sit just to pee. Makes me feel kind of vulnerable. At least I don't have to worry about aiming, that can be a nightmare when I'm tired. Or have morning wood.

With that taken care of, I flush and make my way over to the small, stand up shower nestled in the corner. I tug open the opaque glass door, and fiddle with the knob until the water sputters on. While I wait for it to warm up, I look around the room until I spot the bar of soap next to the sink faucet. I quickly scoop it up, along with one of the two towels hanging from the rack, and head back over to the shower to check the temperature.

I adjust the knob again, and drape the towel over the door handle. Soap still in hand, I enter the warm spray and let the water soak into my hair. Just as I'm lathering up the soap, I hear the door open. Hmmm? I can see Vincent's blurred form wander through the bathroom as he shuffles around with what I assume are his clothes, and then the other towel.

He seems to make an abortive movement towards the shower, before hesitating. I smile and set the soap on the little shelf in the wall. I lean my head back and out of the spray, and begin massaging the soap onto my scalp. I take care to not let my hair get into my eyes, since whatever keeps my hair spiky normally has no effect when it's wet. This means that my bangs, which normally hover just above my eyes, now drape halfway down my face.

"Is your invitation from earlier still open?"

"Sure. Come on in."

I dip my head back under the water, and the door opens. I shudder from the cold air, but it's quickly cut off as Vincent enters and closes the door. I feel his hand on my hip as he slips in behind me. The shower is only meant for one person, so despite my small stature, we have to press in close to fit inside. I run my hands through my hair, trying to get all the suds out while slicking it back and out of the way, before turning around to face Vincent. His hand drops from my hip at the movement.

I don't think I realized just how short I am compared to the other man. I'm only eye level with his collarbone for Gaia's sake! It also seems that he removed his prosthetic before coming into the bathroom. It's a bit odd seeing no appendage there now, there's just an inch thick plate connected to his flesh. It's probably where the wires connect to the nerves. I lift my hand up and trail a finger over where the cool metal and flesh meet, his shoulder jerks a bit from the contact.

"Won't the water get into the connector?"

His hair shifts as he glances down at the appendage.

"I put a cap on it. Water won't get into it."

I hum in thought, running my fingers across the metal for a moment before moving them to his scarred chest. I splay both my hands over his pecks, digging both my palms into his skin before looking up into his eyes. His face is still blank, but his eyes are dilated as they consider me. I smile again and tilt my head to the side. Hmmm, how about I do something bold?

I duck my head slightly, and nip at one of his nipples while pinching the other. It felt good for me, so I figured he's like it too. The man jumps and makes a strangled noise of surprise. I look up to see his baffled face. My face twists in amusement, and I let out a laugh.

"What, you get to play with them and I don't?"

A strange look crosses his face and he looks away, not saying anything. Is that a blush? I don't- I- wow. I let out another snicker, but ultimately decide to have pity on him. I run my hands soothingly over his chest again, drawing his attention back to me.

I slowly and carefully lower myself down until I'm on my knees, trailing my hands down his body as I go. Once my fingers touch the thin trail of dark hair underneath his navel, I move my left hand down to rest on his muscular thigh. The other one teases its way down until reaching the patch of hair just above his flaccid member. Mmmm, this should get him more in the mood.

I glance up at him, and offer a sly smile in response to his intrigued look. This isn't really something I have a lot of practice with, but as long as I don't use my teeth and focus on what I and that last guy liked, I should do fine. I focus my gaze back to the task at hand, and start moving. My left hand slides up to cup his balls, while the other one shifts down to hold his member steady while I slowly drag my tongue along the side of his length. I do this again on the other side while gently rolling his balls, which causes it to twitch and harden.

Once he's fully erect, I draw back and look at Vincent again. At one point during my ministrations, his hand had found its way to my hair and is now resting gently near my temple. He looks more interested now, but still a little hesitant. Time for the plunge I guess.

While keeping eye contact with him, I grip the base of his length, and position it in front of my mouth. I open my mouth wide, stick my tongue out slightly, and move forward. The tip of my tongue just barely slides underneath the head of his cock, when he suddenly pushes me away. I stare at him, slightly bewildered.

"Don't. Don't do that."

Ok, I _know_ that I didn't do anything wrong this time. So what got into him? I keep studying his face, which went from hesitantly intrigued, to shut down in almost an instant. I could've sworn I saw his eyes flash in a strange way before he closed them and pushed me away. He takes a deep breath before opening his eyes again, giving me a blank look.

He then leans down and offers his hand. I frown, but take it anyway, and he helps me stand back up. Somewhat uncomfortable, I cross my arms over my chest and back away a bit. I guess the fun's over now. I glance over towards the soap and am about to start washing myself again, when his deep voice rings out over the sound of the water.

"Sorry. I'm, not used to this. I didn't mean to frighten you."

My eyes snap back to his, narrowing at his words. He looks a bit uncomfortable, but remorseful nonetheless. I glance down his body, where a certain piece of anatomy rests. While it has flagged a bit, it's still standing at attention. I glance back up at him, a bit wary but still hopeful.

"So, how do you want to do this then?"

Vincent lets out a relieved breath, and places his hand on my hip. He rubs his thumb along it before pulling me closer. I haven't dropped my defensive stance from earlier, but I allow him to lean in and place a chaste kiss against my lips. When I don't push him away, he leans in again for a firmer one. His hand moves up and rubs my arm and shoulder, probably trying to coax me into relaxing, as his tongue runs along my lips. Well, I guess it's ok, as long as he doesn't pull that shit again.

I finally relent and press back into the kiss, opening my mouth while wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. We pull apart soon after, Vincent's hand migrating back down to my hip. He gently pushes me over until my back is pressed up against the cool tile, our bodies deliciously close to one another. I hum with pleasure, and shift my legs apart when he nudges one of his in between. Vincent is completely under the spray now, the water sluicing down his toned body makes a beautiful sight.

"We should make this quick. The hot water won't last for long."

His voice is quiet when he speaks, and he looks a bit unsure of himself despite his words. I hum again, this time in agreement. My arms are still around his shoulders, fingers tangling with his hair as they clutch and explore his damp skin. He nudges my legs even further apart, and is soon cupping my groin in his palm. He glances at me once, I assume to see if I refuse, before looking down at his hand.

I suppress a shiver as I feel his fingers worm their way towards my entrance. Well, I guess he does have to prep me still. Even if we did it just hours ago, he's not exactly a small man. I let out a breath as his two middle fingers press into me, and lean my head back against the cool tile. Vincent treats this as an invitation to start nipping at my neck again, which means he has to crouch down a bit. He's quite the biter it seems, but I still pout at lack of contact. I liked being pressed up against him.

He doesn't hesitate further and sinks his fingers as far as they will go, which draws a breathy moan from my lips. My hips jerk forward as he applies pressure to my clit, which only serves to grind my tingling folds even harder onto his trusting fingers. I moan even louder when the tips of his fingers brush against something deep inside me. What- what's that? It feels even better than my clit does. Is that even possible?

I hear Vincent hum, or is it a growl, before he starts relentlessly pressing against it. He leans away from me and just looks into my face as I shudder and moan my way to completion. Before giving me a chance to catch my breath, he presses in close again. His hand snakes down behind my leg, grasping behind my thigh and lifting it up. Hmm? what's he doing now?

He begins to lift me up, but his grip slips and I nearly fall over with a yelp. If I hadn't been holding onto him, I likely would've been in a lot of pain right now. He growls in frustration and glares down at his arm. Ah, I guess he tried to use it without thinking. That might make this difficult, unless…

"Um."

He quickly shifts his gaze back to me.

"I could turn around if it-"

" _No._ "

He says this with a snarl, a determined look flashing across his face. I give him a confused look, how're we going to do this then? I don't have to wonder long as his arm snakes around my waist, steadying me as one of his legs presses against my groin. I let out a rather embarrassing squwak as he hauls me up. Thank Gaia he's too preoccupied to laugh, I think I'd have to hit him otherwise.

"Hold onto me. I don't want to drop you."

I glower at him, but wrap my arms and legs securely around him. It's not as if he's really paying enough attention to notice my expressions right now. Once I'm high enough to be eye to eye with him, he tucks his arm under my left leg and lowers me down again.

"Ah!"

I try not to jerk as he suddenly presses up and into me. I hear a rumble as he presses his face into the crook of my neck, concealing that strange flash in his eyes again. True to his earlier words, his pace is quick but powerful, leaving no room to adjust as he presses me against the wall. All I can do is pant and moan with each thrust, relishing the stretch of my barely prepared passage.

I pull him in as close as I can, and absently rub my chest against him. The chill of the tile feels icy to my sensitive skin, but that makes Vincent feel so much hotter. Oh! I choke on a shout as he hits that sensitive spot inside me. A chuckle ripples through his chest at that, and he continues to aim for it. I squirm a bit, but soon manage to start meeting his thrusts with my own.

Soon, I feel my core start to tighten and I claw at his back harder. I may be digging my nails into his skin at this point, but I'm beyond caring right now. I'm so close! With one more thrust, my body locks up as my orgasm rocks through me. Vincent is not far behind, and after a few more thrusts he cums inside me, while biting off a growl in my shoulder. Literally! This sexy fucker just bit me! Not too hard, I'm not bleeding, but that's going to bruise something fierce later. Well, that's ok. It felt amazing so I'll let it slide.

After a moment or two of panting, Vincent eventually withdraws from me and gently sets me down. He keeps a steadying hand on my arm, helping me remain upright as my legs slowly stop trembling. I grunt out a thanks when I finally regain control, only to notice that the water is starting to get cooler.

"The hot water's running out, I'll clean up quick and get out of your way."

The man grunts, but doesn't let go of my arm. I frown and look up at him. His eyes are closed, and his face looks pinched. He also looks paler somehow. My frown deepens as I jerk my arm, but he doesn't seem to notice the movement.

"Vincent, you need to let go of me."

My words seem to grab his attention, and he slowly lets go. He doesn't open his eyes, however, and instead covers them with his hand. He turns his head away from me, and acts like he has a headache. Huh. Weird. No matter, I can finally finish cleaning myself and go home. I quickly scrub the soap onto my skin, and wash away all the cum that had slipped out of me and down my thighs.

Once I'm clean enough, I duck out of the shower and grab my towel. Vincent hadn't turned to face me once, tension keeping him motionless behind me. Well, it doesn't really matter to me what's gotten into him. I got what I wanted, and it's unlikely that we'll see each other again anyway. With that thought in mind, I towel off as much moisture as I can before grabbing my clothes off the sink. Looks like Vincent put his clothes on the lid of the toilet. Hmm, I think I'll get dressed in the room. That way Vincent can take his time in here.

I drape the towel around my neck, so it can catch the water from my still damp hair, and head out into the main room. I pause though, when I lay eyes on the bed. I blink at the sight of yesterdays clothes folded neatly on the already made bed. Huh. How… nice of him.

I shake my head and quickly get dressed, first slipping into my underwear before wrangling my bra on. This dress is a bit looser on me, going all the way down to my shins. I picked this out more for comfort, so it doesn't hug my body as snugly as the last one did. I run the towel through my hair one last time as it springs back to life, and grab my bag up off the floor. I set it on the bed, next to my clothes, before eyeing the towel contemplatively. Hmmm, I have been meaning to get a replacement for that raggedy old thing at home. I shrug and, without further ado, hurriedly stuff it into my backpack, before laying my old clothes on top of it.

I take a moment to look over at the clock on the nightstand. 9:20, I should probably grab something to eat before leaving town. I then spy my knife still laying next to the lamp, and tuck that away into my bag as well. Can't forget that. I look around the room one last time, before shrugging the straps over my shoulders. Well, time to get going.

I take one last look at the closed bathroom door, before shrugging and heading for the hallway door. No point in dragging this out. I want to eat and go home. I toe my shoes on and step out into the hallway, ignoring the strange part of me that misses the low hum of Vincent's presence. Where should I get breakfast?

* * *

It's raining outside, the gentle pitter patter of raindrops serving as a backdrop to my distracted humming. I don't know when I started doing it, but I find that I can't stop as nerves buzz through my chest. I shift in my seat, before getting up to pace around the living/dining room again. I try my best not to, but I can't help glancing at the clock, and then back down to the table.

Its been almost a month since I slept with Vincent, and I haven't had my period yet. I admit to waiting a bit longer than necessary, but I wanted to be sure it wasn't just late. I went into town this morning to get some pregnancy tests, and now it's all I can do not to check them constantly as I wait for the results. Just another minute, and they'll be done.

I don't bother trying to squash the hopeful glow in my chest, and continue to hum as the anticipation builds. Thirty more seconds and I can check. I pace back to the table, sitting back down only to start fidgeting in the seat. I glance back up at the clock, and then almost launch myself across the table as I scoop up one of the plastic devices.

My eyes widen, and I quickly drop it in favour of grabbing another one. I make my way through all five sticks, before I finally let go of the tension and smile. I, I did it! I'm finally pregnant! I'm going to be a parent!

 **i had a massive scare while writing this, and am now celebrating the fact that my dog survived surgery yesterday. so forgive any errors pls**


End file.
